This Is Me Ed
by Ai Coddington
Summary: What happens when a girl from the other side of the gate falls in love w ed. a whole crazy, mad fangirls, but thats not the point. But even though this girl loves ed, so does winry...and roy!hmm...no flames please!
1. Song

**Attention- I'm a bad speller, well read the song, and the story is based around this. (Hint: singing-Ginger, to-Ed. Who is the 'she' Ginger is talking about? Find out later in the story! Enjoy (song- 'This is me' by Dream, listen to it!)**

This is me (this is me...) this is me

Ah... yeah... (this is me) c'mon...

She stole your heart

Only did it because she could

Chewed you up and spat you out

That girl never was no good

Baby I will never do that

I'll love you faithfully

But your suspicious mind thinks

I'm gonna repeat her story

She's making you crazy

Making you a wreck

Making you follow me

Making me a suspect

You seem to think I'm playing her game

Don't you know my name

That was her, this is me

We're as different as can be

She and I are nothing alike

You confusing day with night

That was then, this is now

You wanna trust me,

But you don't know how

I'm never gonna mess around,

Set you down, can't you see

That was her (that was her)

And baby this is me (this is me)

(This is me...)

Stop making me feel bad

I'm the best thing you ever had

The only thing I'm guilty of

Is giving you too much love

(She's making you crazy)

She's making you crazy

Making you a wreck

Making you follow me

Making me a suspect

You seem to think I'm playing her game

Don't you know, don't you know my name

That was her, this is me (yeah)

We're as different as can be (you gotta know)

She and I are nothing alike (yeah c'mon)

You confusing day with night (day and night)

That was then, this is now (now)

You wanna trust me,

But you don't know how

I'm never gonna mess around,

Set you down, can't you see (see)

That was her (that was her)

And baby this is me (this is me)

(This is me...)

Don't suffocate me, give me some space

Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes

Believe in the love that's in my kiss

(Don't say things that don't exist)

That was her (yeah) this is me (whoa)

We're as different as can be (yeah c'mon)

She and I are nothing alike (no, no, no, no)

You confusing day with night (oh...)

That was then, this is now (this is now)

You wanna trust me,

But you don't know how (you don't know)

I'm never gonna mess around,

Set you down, can't you see (can't you see)

That was her (this is me)

That was her, this is me (oh...)

We're as different as can be (uh... yeah)

She and I are nothing alike (oh, oh)

You confusing day with night (day and night)

That was then, this is now (you're mine now)

You wanna trust me,

But you don't know how

(You don't know how)

I'm never gonna mess around

(Mess around...)

Set you down, can't you see (c'mon)

That was her (that was her)

And baby this is me (get a grip)

**First chapter! Hurray! No flames pretty please!**


	2. I meet Winry!

-----Chapter 1:-----

(Based around a true story. Except the whole going to Ed's world.)

My name is Ginger.

Wanna know my last name? Too bad. I don't give my last name to anyone anymore, just incase. Let's just say you are looking at a case 'A' cry baby. I cry a lot, and have a HUGE temper. I get mad at everything! And cry after words. I was like that till I met Ed. Let me start of the day I met Winry. Later I meet the Elric brothers. I wasn't in the 2nd dimension. I was really in the 3rd. Okay, let's start. School…

I had long red (orange) hair that went to my elbows. I keep one lock of hair on my right (in the front) back with a blue clip. My eyes were the color of sky blue. I wore a blue T-shirt with the Chinese symbol 'pretty' written in gold glitter. And a beautiful pair of dark blue jeans. I had a black thick bracelet I made my self with cloth from an old worn out shirt. I wore it on my right hand.

Originally school was fun and I was so hyper each class. But since I moved and both my parents got divorced. And don't forget my mother as a boyfriend. He is sooo 2 faced and I hate him. I mean once-

Sorry. I was about to get angry. Now back on to the story.

So I don't talk to anyone. I just stare. I don't pay attention. I am failing school. And sometimes, I wish I was dead. I was considered: black sheep, and outcast.

But at school I had a better name that everyone called me: Mute Girl.

Here is the deal, some people think it is a cool name but I have other names:

Pot head, Druggie, Lesbian, and finally Stupid.

All those things I have explanations for. I do not do pot, my father does and I spend most of my time with him, and again my father is a druggie, he spends most of our money on drugs and beer, I am not a Les! I just hang out with a lot of girl, I am one, god! Okay…I am stupid. But- sometimes I try to do my homework.

"Hey Mute Girl." Stephanie said, a popular girl, with other popular people following her. I didn't speak, I just stared at them. Everyone was one the bus, and on this bus you can do what ever you want. I once was really mad; I punched someone on this bus. Tripped a couple of people, and choked this guy. But he still sits next to me, only next to the window.

Stephanie had long brown hair. She mostly wears urban outfits, because she was from New York, but sometimes she wears preppy clothes.

"Mute Girl! Mute Girl!" Dean teased. Just stared.

Dean had originally black hair but he now has black hair with green, yellow, red, and blue streaks. He wears punk outfits. Luckily it was the end of school. And I was on the bus home.

"Why don't you speak?" Lara asked. Didn't answer. Lara had long dirty blond hair, witch she put up in a pony tail. Lara and Nisei both wore urban outfits.

"Maybe she is depth too." Nisei said. Nisei had black long hair witch she put up in a pony tail. Stared…

I just felt like not answering them. It came to my stop. I lived in an apartment. It reeked of smoke and beer. Also it is practically a breeding ground for ants and spiders. I rushed off. My apartment was pretty far distance from where my stop was, I have to cross a street and go through a parking lot. They chased after me.

"Come back Mute Girl!" Lara yelled. I ran to my door and opened it. Then slammed the door behind me and locked it. Once they actually came in. I ran to my room. It was warm outside, but when I came into my room, it was freezing. Tears pored down my cheeks; it seemed they were going to turn into ice. I opened my window. Then I saw out of my window a big yellow light, not the sun. But then it was so bright, I shut my eyes. Then opened them. And there stood in front of me was this huge door. It was brown and then it opened. It didn't look real. It looked like a cartoon. Then it seemed like a million purple eyes glared at me. I was speechless. I couldn't scream. Then 2D things started to grab me. Their arms stretched and pulled me into a yellow light. I don't want to die! It seem like that was the end of the tunnel, like heaven or something. I looked to my side there I saw a black small figure, like it was a little kid, with purple eyes. It was scratching my skin and then while the thing was doing that. No blood was coming out, it was a blinding white light.

_Get off of me! _I tried to yell. But then I felt a stinging pain. I screamed while tears poured down my eyes.

"Let go of me." I demanded. But they didn't listen. My voice my all raspy and in a low tone. It felt like a scream to me, but it must have seemed like a whisper to them. Then everything turned back.

I opened my eyes while taking a gasp. I was in a thin layer of water. But it seemed like the water spread for miles. Then I stared at my environment. I screamed. Everything looked 2D. There was no pure texture to everything. I stared at my hands. They were the same way. I screamed. I wasn't wearing the same thing I did that morning. But here I was wearing black pants, and a white tank top. I stood up. Then started walking. I was staring everywhere for a sign of existence. Then I saw a farm I started to run towards it. Then slipped and fell. I screamed. Then I started crying when I saw blood leak on through pants. I got enough strength to get up and start moving off the thin layer of water. I got to a farm land where houses where like 1 mile apart. Then I walked to a house that said 'Rockabell Auto mail', since it was the closet house to me.

I knocked on the door. I haven't spoken in a while, all I ever done that made noise was scream. I don't even speak to my sister, mother, father, friends, teachers, no one. The door opened. There stood a girl about my height. She had blonde hair witch was pulled back into a half pony tail. She wore a green and white stripped shirt and a pink skirt that went to her knees.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the girl asked. No answer…

It felt like I couldn't speak. I took German so I accidentally spoke out German.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, können Sie mir helfen?" I asked. (I don't know where I am, can you help me?)

"Um- I don't understand you. I only speak in English."

"Sorry." I whispered, "It has been a while since I talked to a human." If you don't know how soft I spoke, it was as soft as Tucker's. But mine was a girl's voice. It was raspier and harder to speak then it was when I tried to yell at those monsters that took me here.

"What did you talk to before?"

"Um- My name is Ginger." I said. Throughout this story, till I say. I will be speaking in a whisper, like when I said 'sorry'.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Winry. Winry Rockabell."

"Nice to meet you. I am lost. Is this the 2nd dimension? I was in the 3rd a minute ago."

"What?"

"I passed through this gate thing."

"Um- maybe Ed can answer that."

"Who is that?"

"Come one in."

I walked in. This is what started the whole thing. Even though I still don't know who this Ed guy is…

**So, this is how it started, so like, yeah. No flames please!**


End file.
